


In a Place Where Tomorrow Can't Find Us

by 126916912



Series: Deleted 1213659/126916912 Works [4]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1, Brunch, Disagreements, M/M, Secret Relationship, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/126916912/pseuds/126916912
Summary: Jaehyun tries to look encouraging. They're already here. They made the effort of making a reservation and booking a hotel room just so they wouldn't get caught. Jaehyun wants his stupid secret date and he wants Sangyeon to want it too.Or five times wet milk get rumbled and one time they don't mind people knowing about their relationship.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon
Series: Deleted 1213659/126916912 Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216154





	In a Place Where Tomorrow Can't Find Us

Jaehyun feels oddly giddy sitting in a restaurant in a different town. Sangyeon smiles at Jaehyun over the top of the wine menu. He must be feeling it too. Jaehyun decides to push his luck. He reaches across the table and wriggles his fingers until Sangyeon links their hands together. 

"Have you decided what you want already, dear?" Sangyeon asks in a tone too saccharine to be sincere. The fondness in his smile is naked in the way it never would be if they were anywhere near home. But they're in another world and they're different people who could go on dates to fake Italian restaurants and use discount codes to get 30% off a two course meal. 

"I've decided. I want you."

Sangyeon laughs, dips his gaze for a moment, squeezes Jaehyun's hand tighter. "You're so cheesy. You're awful." 

"I'm wonderful. Why else would you treat me so well? We're in such a fancy restaurant with such fancy people. I'm going to start thinking that you like me."

"I wouldn't want you to think that," Sangyeon says. "You clean up nicely though. I should take you out more often."

Jaehyun scoffs. He's heard this before, and he's heard the arguments against it. "Aren't we already pushing things? I don't know how believable you having three business trips in two months would be. And I don't know how often I can pretend to be helping at my aunt's guesthouse before I actually have to go there."

"Do you think people can tell you're lying about being a good nephew?" Sangyeon quips. 

Jaehyun thinks he likes Sangyeon like this. There is ease in every line of his body and his hand is perfectly moulded to hold onto Jaehyun's, just like this isn't worth thinking about and being sappy and cheesy together is second nature. 

There is something pointed about the way the waitress says, "Hi." 

There is also something familiar about the waitress's voice but Jaehyun doesn't appreciate the interruption any more for it. Sangyeon was smiling at Jaehyun more than he usually allows himself and now he's furtively glancing up at the waitress and saying, "This isn't what it looks like."

Jaehyun and Sangyeon are holding hands (or at least they were until Sangyeon tore his hand away like the guiltiest man alive) so there isn't much else that this date could possibly look like. Chaekyung is at least thinking the same thing as Jaehyun. 

"This is definitely what it looks like. So there's no escape for me. You're in my home, you're at my workplace, I am worried where you'll turn up next. I hope you're going to tip me well seeing as I gave you the money-off vouchers."

Jaehyun was planning on tipping anyway. Sangyeon doesn't reveal his intentions though. "You don't work here. Why are you here?"

Chaekyung glances around their surroundings, just illuminated enough that eating won't be difficult under the dim efforts of the interior designer to set a classy mood. She tucks her hair behind her ear and stops holding her notepad up as though she ever intended to take the order for this table. 

"I work here tonight. I did already tell you this, you know. Apparently the lucky sods from this branch are off on a team building trip so we've had to cover, remember? A shame that they only covered for us when we had that mass exodus of black shirts," Chaekyung says, easily enough that it is weird that Sangyeon is glaring at her. 

"Is it difficult getting used to this restaurant?" Jaehyun asks. It is an awfully boring question but he feels a lot like a spare part and he'd quite like to remind someone that he's here, patiently waiting to be wined and dined and romanced until the night unfurls into the delicate petal hues of dawn. 

Chaekyung sighs. "They've got a really fancy potwash back there. They can load up four trays instead of one. Of course Haknyeon is the one using it so only one tray is getting loaded at a time."

"Haknyeon is here?" Sangyeon squawks. "We've got to go."

Sangyeon even starts getting out of his seat but Chaekyung's hands grip his shoulders tight as she pushes him back down. "Dearest customer, please sit back down. Little Haknyeon is busy being overwhelmed by his workload. He doesn't have time to check in on you and start some gossip."

Sangyeon does sit down. He doesn't look happy about it though. 

"It'll be fine," Jaehyun says. "Nobody knows about us. Chaekyung doesn't count. No offence."

"None taken. The less I know about you two the better. I am only here to take your order and pretend I don't know you."

Jaehyun tries to look encouraging. They're already here. They made the effort of making a reservation and booking a hotel room just so they wouldn't get caught. Jaehyun wants his stupid secret date and he wants Sangyeon to want it too.

"Can we order some food and eat? Just do what we came here to do?" 

"And tip me," Chaekyung chimes in, "I am working very hard."

"We will tip you," Jaehyun promises he looks across the table and Sangyeon sighs, defeated. 

"Whatever. Don't you dare tell anyone that we're here. I'm supposed to be on a trip for work."

"I don't think your job is important enough for you to be spending the night anywhere with expenses paid."

"Maybe not, but nobody else has questioned it. At least wait until people are suspicious before pointing out the holes in my plan."

Chaekyung laughs and Jaehyun can tell that Sangyeon is only pretending to grouch at this point. It is fine. They haven't been caught. They are still on a date. Maybe they can keep meeting like this. 

* 

Jaehyun helps himself to the flute of prosecco Sangyeon offers. He isn't sure how much he is supposed to like the art but they're further away than they usually venture for their trips away, and a stroll around the town led them to this gallery exhibition. 

Pretending to be fancy has become a strangely constant part of the act. They're two fancy men and they do fancy things all the time. They drink carbonated wine and eat tiny food carried on platters by ladies with sleek ponytails and skyscraper heels. They are super fancy men. 

Jaehyun takes a sip. He says, "Don't you think that after a certain point, looking at pretty things makes you numb to it? Like, people make all these pretty things but it all looks the same and it is tiring to look at." 

Sangyeon’s silence lasts a beat too long. Jaehyun only knows this because he has failed to successfully ignore the avant-garde soundtrack steaming into the gallery at three o'clock on a Thursday afternoon. The metallic screeching of dismantled machines is overbearing and the noise makes itself too noticeable in the gap after Jaehyun speaks. Unfortunately for him he turns his head and the reason for the silence is a simple one. 

Sangyeon is just staring. Sangyeon is annoying. The baker boy cap is barely secure on his head and the lensless glasses he is wearing only make it more obvious that he likes to try too hard. And he's stopped trying anything at this point. 

"What?" Jaehyun prompts. 

Roused from the seconds that stuttered by the jolting rhythm, Sangyeon looks away from Jaehyun. He focuses on the canvas on the wall in front of them and swills his glass gently. 

"I don't get tired of looking at something pretty." 

Jaehyun allows the moment to aerate into something easier to take in. He says, "What?" 

"I don't get tired of looking at you."

Bubbles from the wine get stuck up Jaehyun's nose and Sangyeon whacks his back hard enough that it is helpful. Sangyeon is laughing about it and looks far too fond when Jaehyun is no longer choking on sparkling wine. 

"What's wrong with you?" Jaehyun grumbles. 

"I'm just answering your question," Sangyeon says. Jaehyun could almost believe him if they didn't know each other so well. 

"You're being annoying for no reason. You know that if you say something like that I have to have you immediately. Against that wall right over there."

Sangyeon grins. "With all these people around? You're awful."

"That's why you're into me, right?" 

Sangyeon doesn't reply but he is still smiling absently as he fishes his phone out of his pocket and answers a call. His expression doesn't get any better when he gets into his conversation and he takes a few steps away to talk and glance around the gallery. 

Jaehyun takes a guess when Sangyeon’s call is over and creeps over. 

Sangyeon flinches but resignation settles into his expression soon afterwards. 

"It's weird how every time we try to do this someone sees us," Sangyeon says. 

"Who was it this time?" 

"Chanhee?" Sangyeon says cautiously. 

Jaehyun drains the rest of his glass. That's fine. Chanhee isn't going to tell people about seeing Sangyeon and Jaehyun together but he isn't going to let them get away with trying to spend time together in secret. Chanhee doesn't like secrets for some reason Jaehyun hasn't been able to work out, but he also isn't a gossip. 

"He won't say anything," Jaehyun says. 

"Not to anyone else," Sangyeon allows. "But he said he's going to—" 

"Is this a prank?" 

The shiver that jolts through Jaehyun's spine is uncanny. He's lucky he has already finished his complimentary wine, otherwise he would have spilled it all over his hand. Chanhee looks like he is on the verge of smacking everyone in sight. It is unfortunate that Jaehyun can't remove himself from Chanhee's sight easily. 

"What are you doing here?" Jaehyun asks. 

"Why do you think I came to an art gallery?" 

"Fair point," Jaehyun says. He nods at Sangyeon. He needs more help than Sangyeon’s stunned silence. "Do you want to say anything?" 

"It's good to see you, Chanhee."

"That's not what you said on the phone," Chanhee sniffs. "Anyway, this is gross. Are you two dating? Stop it. You're not allowed to do this. You're going to break Sangyeon’s heart and then I will have to break you."

"He's not going to break anything. We're not dating."

Jaehyun makes the important decision not to say anything at all. Publicly they're not dating. They're just two guys who are sort of friends and that is all. 

"You're not dating?" Chanhee asks. "Are you telling me that he didn't lead you astray and make you lie about going on a 'business trip' so you can bang each other in a cheap hotel?" 

"That's not what happened," Sangyeon says quickly. "I really am on a business trip. But Jaehyun was interested in seeing the exhibition so he came with me. And that's it."

Chanhee shakes his head. "You pathetic, ugly liars. You make me sick. Not you, Sangyeon, it isn't your fault that this succubus has ruined you."

"Wouldn't it be incubus?" Sangyeon asks. 

"Whose side are you on?" 

"Whatever sort of made up creature you are, you've put terrible ideas in his head. Sangyeon is a soft and innocent man who would do anything if a pretty thing like you starts shaking your tail at him."

Jaehyun raises his eyebrows. He isn't sure what Sangyeon’s take is on this situation seeing as Sangyeon is the one who kissed Jaehyun first, he is the one who made a suggestion and asked if Jaehyun wanted to see where this took them. 

"Has Changmin been showing you those weird conspiracy theory videos again?" Sangyeon asks. He sips his prosecco, casual and calm, and smiles. 

Chanhee's expression isn't a pleased one, so he probably has sat through too many videos about how there are no trees on earth or how the earth is simultaneously both flat and round.

"I know I'm right," Chanhee says. "Aren't you going to say anything? You don't like art. You're not Sunwoo and you're certainly not Kevin so I don't know why you expect me to believe that you—" 

"You don't know everything about me," Jaehyun says quietly. He half hopes that Chanhee can't hear him over the awful crushing sound of the music but it doesn't matter either way. He says what he needs to. "I have recently become interested in art."

Chanhee sucks his teeth but he gives up. 

Jaehyun keeps pretending to be interested in art while Sangyeon obligingly takes all the pictures Chanhee wants and they all have dinner together. After they eat Chanhee says he needs to go home but Jaehyun isn't certain how convincing this art gallery outing is meant to be when he and Sangyeon wait with Chanhee at the train station with no intention to board. 

Chanhee embraces Sangyeon loosely and even attempts some sort of hold on Jaehyun. Chanhee says, "Don't hurt him," and leaves without waiting for Jaehyun's answer. 

"He won't tell anyone," Jaehyun says whilst Sangyeon is watching the empty track the train had disappeared along. "It will be just like nobody knows."

Sangyeon turns slowly. "Chaekyung knows and now Chanhee. You're the one who said we should keep this a secret. You said we should be able to enjoy spending time together without any pressure and without making things weird with our friends. But it isn't working. I only want to spend time with you alone without people interfering."

Jaehyun shakes his head. "No. It doesn't matter. It is still a secret."

"Do you really think so?" 

Sangyeon follows his question by holding his hand out. Jaehyun takes his hand and wonders whether this is still fine. 

They go for a drink on the way back to their room and they kiss outside the bar under fairy lights strung up in the street. Sangyeon looks pretty like this, like he always does, and Jaehyun thinks he understands. He wouldn't get tired of looking at Sangyeon either. 

Jaehyun holds back a few careful words and holds Sangyeon close when they call it a night. 

* 

Sangyeon holds Jaehyun's hand tight as they walk along the canal path. This is nice. The foliage on the trees is fresh after shaking the expired blossom from the branches and Jaehyun is strolling alongside Sangyeon. Things couldn't be better. 

"Have you ever been on a barge before?" 

"For the eighth time, no I haven't," Jaehyun replies. Sangyeon had asked three times before even booking the tickets for the canal tour but it wasn’t the worst question he could have asked over and over again. 

Being on a barge is quite nice for something Jaehyun had never experienced nor been able to anticipate what it would be like. They sit below deck beside a large, open window through which the sundrenched bank idly passes them by. Afternoon tea is set out on the red checked cheesecloth covering the table and Jaehyun isn't ashamed to admit he bypassed the tiny sandwiches to gorge on tiny cakes and pastries. 

"This is nice," Jaehyun says. Usually there is an implication that they are on an overnight trip and they can pretend not to be themselves when they have sex. This canal tour is strictly an afternoon excursion and, if anything, there is far less chance of encountering a mutual acquaintance with such a short trip. Of course, being confined within a canal boat also greatly reduces the risk of being caught. 

"I just thought we should try something different."

"Everything we do is different," Jaehyun points out. "You don't have to spend so much money on these little trips. My auntie says that we really could visit her seeing as staying with her would be free and it wouldn't be so much of a lie. For me at least. Or do you hate the idea? You're not giving me much of a reaction."

Sangyeon raises his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Why would she suggest something like that? Have you told her about us?" 

"Yeah," Jaehyun says. He isn't sure why it is such an issue but he isn't going to mention the fact that his parents also already know. Sangyeon only knows about one person. Jaehyun's aunt isn't going to tell anyone about them. Nobody who would have a problem with them personally anyway. "Are you going to tell me that I'm not allowed?" 

"You're the one who said we shouldn't tell anybody," Sangyeon says too loudly. "Why are you making up rules and then breaking them yourself? Who else have you told? Haknyeon? Juyeon?" 

"Why are you trying to fight me right now?" 

"Because you don't make any sense! If we're not telling anyone then why are you going around telling everyone?" 

Jaehyun sighs. Sangyeon is making this into a bigger issue than it needs to be. "My aunt who doesn't know you or anyone else hardly qualifies as 'everyone'. Calm down, Sangyeon, you're being ridiculous."

"Alright, I'm being ridiculous," Sangyeon says. He throws his napkin down and gets up to walk away. Sangyeon definitely is being ridiculous. Jaehyun gives Sangyeon a minute. There isn't too far he could go. They're stranded on a barge. It isn't likely that Sangyeon would be desperate enough to dive into the dirty canal to get away from their minor disagreement. 

Jaehyun finds Sangyeon on deck, leaning on the railing and staring over the quiet sunsoaked towpath as the barge edges along the canal. There are a few other customers around, basking in the sun and taking pictures of ducks and lily pads and reeds. 

"We don't have to go to my auntie's house. I'll tell her that we've broken up, or whatever we would do when this ends."

Sangyeon sighs and turns to face Jaehyun. "What are we doing? Are we secret? Are we telling people about us? What even are we?" 

Jaehyun shrugs and watches the way Sangyeon stuffs his hands in his pockets. 

"I don't know what you want me to say," Jaehyun admits. "I like you. I want to see you without any pressure but if people who won't bother us find out then it might not be so bad."

"For goodness sake," Sangyeon grumbles. "Tell me what we're supposed to be doing."

"You brought me on this fancy barge trip that probably cost too much, Sangyeon, why are you acting like you don't have any sort of idea of what you think this is?" Jaehyun says. 

"Because I like you too much," Sangyeon says quietly. 

"How?" 

"I'm playing by your rules and keeping myself in check because you said you wanted to keep it quiet and see how things go, but I want to shout from the rooftops about how much I like being with you and how much I look forward to spending time with you. I want to do things with you that nobody else gets to do. I want to see parts of you that nobody else gets to love," Sangyeon says. The smile on his face is wobbly but he isn't looking at Jaehyun. "What do you want me to tell you, Jaehyun? I like you and I want this to become something serious. I don't want us to see other people."

Jaehyun clears his throat.He isn't going to confess that he already thought that was how things were. Despite his assumption that they have only been meeting each other, he doesn't want to risk asking and finding out that he is wrong. "Then let's do it. Let's not see other people. We can just keep doing this." 

Sangyeon laughs, stilted and uncertain. "Are you being serious?" 

"Of course. Do you need me to get down on one knee? I like you too. Let's keep doing this."

Sangyeon makes a gesture and Jaehyun doesn't hesitate in closing the distance between them. But Sangyeon hesitates when Jaehyun is right in front of him. He grasps at Jaehyun's fingers and frowns like he has never seen another person's hand before. 

"I really like you."

"I like you too," Jaehyun says quietly. He tightens his hand around Sangyeon’s. "Let me take you somewhere. I can't afford anything fancy like this, but come with me to my auntie's guesthouse. Just a few days. We'll be away from everyone and we can relax. Have fun."

"I want to have fun with you," Sangyeon says. 

Jaehyun could kiss Sangyeon. But he won't. He smooths his thumb over Sangyeon’s knuckles and wonders exactly how he can make Sangyeon see that he wants to be serious too. That he is serious. 

*

"This is better than I expected," Sangyeon says when they're walking through the woods. It is peacefully quiet and there is nobody else around save for the birds singing to each other and the rustling in the undergrowth. It is very nice and Jaehyun is glad of the ease supplied simply by walking together. 

"So you finally admit this is a good idea?" Jaehyun asks as he swings their linked hands. "We've only been here two days already, Sangyeon. Don't worry about being appreciative that my auntie is a good host when she is around to hear it."

"How appreciative am I meant to be when she keeps asking me when I will make an honest man of you?" Sangyeon asks. "Are your parents like this too? Is everyone in your family obsessed with making sure someone is going to marry you?" 

"It's a joke!" 

"Have you seen me laugh even once?" 

Jaehyun has seen Sangyeon wear many pained smiles but he hasn't seen a single laugh the whole time they have been here. 

The countryside is supposed to be nice, no pressures of the city, no interfering friends and acquaintances. Just fresh air. And Jaehyun's aunt pestering Sangyeon about his intentions. 

"I'll tell my auntie to stop asking you weird questions," Jaehyun says as he scratches his ear. "I'll tell her to stop but you have to thank her for being such a lovely host."

Sangyeon glances at the basket in his other hand. Jaehyun's auntie had woken up early and packed a basket for a picnic so some appreciation wouldn't go amiss. Sangyeon sighs. 

"Alright. I will. I'll apologise for being a bad guest. Obviously."

"You don't actually have to marry me," Jaehyun says quickly. 

"What?" 

"It's just a joke with my family," Jaehyun explains. "Maybe they really are worried about me not getting married, but they're only saying it to you because you're there. I haven't been telling everyone so much about you that they think you're perfect. You probably are, but I haven't been telling people I want to marry you. We're taking it easy, right?"

"Are you done? The more you talk, the more it sounds like you're lying." There's a glint in Sangyeon’s eye and he grins at Jaehyun, squeezes his hand too tight. 

"That's not it," Jaehyun insists. "I didn't say anything about you. Not to anyone. They're just joking around."

"Or is this the lie?" Sangyeon grins. "If you were in love with me this whole time you should have said something. I'm embarrassed. If it's what you really want I can put a ring on your finger."

"Oh my gosh," Jaehyun groans. "How do you keep making fun of me? I'm supposed to be the funny one."

Sangyeon laughs and swoops in to kiss Jaehyun on the cheek. He's ridiculous but they manage. 

Jaehyun hasn't been out here for a while but he hasn't forgotten the way. They have to go further through the woods than if they were heading to the estuary where most people visiting the area like to play, but even if the weather is too hot the journey is worth it. The lake isn't quite a lake, more a large pond than anything, but the water sparkles and the sun blaring through the open air and the foliage all around glints gold. They find a flattish part of ground without too many rocks and leaves and they roll out a blanket. 

The picnic is nice, maybe more delicious than usual because eating outdoors is exciting like that, and Sangyeon stops picking on Jaehyun to do some research. He keeps asking questions about what sort of excursion they should embark on next but Jaehyun isn't entirely forthcoming. He already has his own ideas and he wants to be the one to take Sangyeon out for once.

Jaehyun takes things easy, snaps a few pictures of Sangyeon and the scenery, and takes the time to doze. They have nothing else to do together. They're just out here in the countryside without any of the usual things that can reach them. 

"Are you into rich guys?" Sangyeon asks. "Would you be swayed by a baller waving fat stacks of cash?" 

Jaehyun grins, squints up at Sangyeon and shades his eyes after a moment. "What are you on about?" 

"What if I went all out and took you to a casino? Somewhere really fancy. Think about it: no clocks, no windows, the house always wins and commiseration being the most potent aphrodisiac there is." 

Jaehyun closes his eyes again and hums. "If you're going to bankrupt yourself you might as well marry me after all."

"No casino then. How about a golf trip?" 

Jaehyun leans up this time. "Hold on, I thought the first question was making sure that I wasn't going to be snatched away by a rich man. Who do you think we are going to meet at a golf resort?" 

"Rich men," Sangyeon nods. "Alright. No golf. Oh, I think I checked somewhere out recently. There's an old village where they host experience days. We can dress up, do some glass blowing, throw some pots, that sort of thing."

"You could just take me home, netflix and chill."

"Chaekyung is at home," Sangyeon says. He stretches out and lies beside Jaehyun, gently combs through Jaehyun's hair and smiles. "She'll complain about us always being there. And you're special so I want to do special things with you."

"Simple things can be special," Jaehyun says. He leans onto his elbows. "Let's go swimming. Right now."

"We don't have any trunks or towels," Sangyeon says. Jaehyun raises his eyebrows and Sangyeon chuckles. "We just ate."

"You know CPR, right?" Jaehyun pats Sangyeon on the shoulder as he sits up, not concerned with whether CPR is even the right sort of first aid for swimming on a full stomach. "Come on, we'll be fine."

Jaehyun doesn't wait for any further problems that Sangyeon could find with the proposition. He strips off his t-shirt and the sun weighs heavily on his shoulders. Sangyeon’s eyes widen when he watches Jaehyun unfasten his shorts. 

"How—" 

Jaehyun's shorts fall to the floor and he kicks them and his shoes off before pushing down his pants. 

"I see," Sangyeon muses. As he reaches for his phone. "This is a bit different to swimming."

"Are you taking a picture of me? You can see me naked whenever you want."

Sangyeon hums vaguely and then says, "I think some part of me is probably still a teenager who needs proof that it gets better."

"You're really strange, has anyone ever told you that? But fine, keep being weird and talking nonsense. Maybe drink some water because I think you might be severely dehydrated."

Jaehyun toes his socks off and takes a running jump into the lake. The water is freezing and Jaehyun gasps for air for a moment whilst Sangyeon very kindly videos the ordeal. 

"You okay, baby?" Sangyeon calls sweetly. 

"I'm fine," Jaehyun lies. "The water is refreshing. Get in here and enjoy the summer with me." 

"What's in it for me?" Sangyeon asks as he stretches back on the blanket in the sun. 

"Not getting dumped by your boyfriend. That's what is in it for you."

Sangyeon shakes his head and grins. "You won't dump me. You love me."

"If you're so sure about that," Jaehyun shouts back, "get in here so I can love you up close."

Sangyeon considers the proposition a moment before he shrugs. He strips quickly and cannonballs into the lake close enough to drench Jaehyun in a wave of freezing water. The only consolation is Sangyeon shrieking about how he is about to die from the cold. 

"It's great, right?" Jaehyun asks. He doesn't feel so cold watching Sangyeon shiver. Despite feeling a bit mean, he is brimming with the sort of happiness he hadn't expected. He presses a quick kiss to Sangyeon’s forehead before swimming away. 

Playing in the water is fun. Jaehyun feels young, happy, like he hasn't ever had to worry about a thing. Floating in the refreshing water isn't quite the weightlessness that would slough the aches from his muscles but being able to swim circles around Sangyeon, make him laugh loud and carefree, is everything that Jaehyun has wanted since he realised that being with Sangyeon was fun. 

Being with Sangyeon is fun enough that Jaehyun posts a few select pictures from the day when he arrives back at his aunt's house. There is nothing that reveals too much about the day, just a few snaps that show all the joys of nature that he absorbed: sunlight filtering through dense chlorophyll, the open indigo burn of the sky, the glittering peaks of ripples in the lake. 

Except he gets a comment from Juyeon a few minutes after posting. 'Interesting…'

Jaehyun is too afraid to ask what is so interesting though he finds he doesn't need to ask later that evening. It is better not to say anything, Jaehyun thinks, when he sees that Sangyeon has posted similar pictures himself. If they have been caught Jaehyun is simply thankful that Juyeon hasn't taken the chance to grill them. 

*

Sunday mornings are made for relaxing with a friend or two. Jaehyun thinks that whilst doing nothing in particular is nice it is better to make plans with Sangyeon before plans are made for him. And Jaehyun feels a bit triumphant when Sangyeon smiles across the table at him, gentle, happy. 

"This is reasonably fancy, right?" Jaehyun asks as he taps his finger on the stem of his champagne flute. "Fancy but I don't need to worry about any millionaires trying to catch your eye and stealing you away. Just old ladies and middle-aged couples trying to reignite their spark."

"Is that what we are?" Sangyeon asks. "A tired couple trying to regain that magic?" 

"If we are, the brunch is working," Jaehyun says with a hum. "Is it working for you too or do you have plans other than me sucking you off in the car as soon as we get out of here?"

"It really is you!" 

Jaehyun jolts, splutters on his sip of brunch champagne, and considers the fact he should reconsider Sangyeon’s good points seeing as he has been left to gasp for air all on his own. Sangyeon is more bothered about Jiwoo pointing her finger in his face and clutching at Haknyeon's arm with glee. 

"What are you two doing here together?" Jiwoo caws. "It doesn't look like you have been here long. Let me ask one of the waitresses to see if we can all sit together." 

Jiwoo doesn't need to ask because one of the waitresses overhears and pushes another table up against Jaehyun and Sangyeon’s table. And then they are all sitting together having a wonderful time using vouchers to get a discount on brunch at this overly expensive hotel on a Sunday morning. Or maybe not because Jaehyun is sweating through his very fancy blazer now that he has been shuffled around the table to sit beside Sangyeon under the glaring heat of the sun. 

"So this was why you were asking ideas about 'couple activities'?" Haknyeon asks with a significant waggle of his eyebrows. 

"No."

Sangyeon is keeping his mouth shut for some awful reason that Jaehyun can't imagine and there is too much pressure to know what to say. Jaehyun doesn't keep secrets from Haknyeon, except apparently this one which Haknyeon is very happy to discover. 

"Haknyeon never told me that you were with someone now," Jiwoo says as she stabs a melon ball with a fork. 

"That's hardly fair. I didn't know!" 

"How did you not know, honeybunch? You live with Jaehyun."

"I will make sure to keep my eyes peeled just for you, darling wife," Haknyeon says with a dramatic sigh. He grins across the table as he carefully exchanges her cantaloupe and galia melon balls for his honeydew and watermelon. Jaehyun knows that Haknyeon likes watermelon the best but seeing Jiwoo's dazzling smile at the swap makes sense. Enough sense that Jaehyun begins paying attention midway through what Haknyeon is saying. "—have been hanging out together instead of everyone calling me the boring and domestic one."

"Sorry about that," Sangyeon says blandly. Peripherally, Jaehyun can see the stiff smile on Sangyeon’s face and he can only assume the lovebirds across the table can see the full extent of it. Jaehyun isn't sure he is going to manage being polite and wonderful enough for both of them. 

"This is still new. But don't you have other friends who are couples?" 

Jiwoo pulls a face and passes Haknyeon the salmon toast that has just been brought to the table by a waitress with a tired smile. Jiwoo waits for the waitress to leave before she leans in close, and offers a conspiratorial stage whisper. "I have friends who are in relationships but Hak has been missing friends like you." A moment later her eyes widen and she claps her hands together lightly. "Even if Haknyeon has been missing you we should have left you alone. I bet you hardly have any time together seeing as you're always going on trips to help out at your aunt's guest house or wherever it is you keep disappearing off to."

"Oh, no. I made all that up so that I could go on dates with Sangyeon."

"Really?" Haknyeon asks. The question doesn't carry too much inflection. Maybe he isn't hurt, maybe he doesn't care. He glances at Jiwoo but Jaehyun can't tell what Haknyeon purposely isn't saying. 

"I made him lie," Sangyeon says. It has the most he has said since they were joined at brunch and it isn't even true. "I wanted him all to myself."

"That's okay. I won't make you share if you don't want to."

"Good."

"Stop being weird," Jaehyun mutters. Sangyeon shrugs and offers a plastic smile. 

"I'm not being weird. I'm always like this."

If by 'this' Sangyeon means difficult he might be right, but that isn't the case in front of other people. Jaehyun decides it is better to ignore him for now. 

"What are your plans after brunch?" Jaehyun asks. 

"There's a mini-golf course which has clubs in the shape of dinosaur heads so we're going to see if it is nicer there than the neon disco mini-golf range," Jiwoo says, completely seriously. 

"Dinosaur heads. That really is interesting."

"We're really excited," Haknyeon jumps in. "The website is really mysterious so we don't know what the course looks like or whether the holes are fun. But the dinosaur head clubs are enough for me to be hooked. I want Reginald."

Jaehyun frowns. "Reginald?" 

"Reginald is green with orange spots," Jiwoo says sagely. 

Jaehyun glances at Sangyeon but he looks just as flummoxed. "I'm sorry, I still don't follow." 

"The clubs!" Haknyeon cries. He finds the website on his phone and passes it across the table. And then it makes sense. The clubs with the gaudy plastic dinosaur heads all have names. 

"That's very impressive," Jaehyun says as he nods to Sangyeon and then hands back the phone. 

"It is going to be the best Sunday ever!" Jiwoo and Haknyeon even high-five. They are a perfect match. It would be nice if Jaehyun and Sangyeon could be in sync in the same way. 

"What are you two doing later?" Jiwoo asks. "Did you want to come with us? You can't have Reginald but I will let you have Bomi if you ask nicely." 

"We have plans," Sangyeon says quickly. "Next time we'd love to, but today we have very urgent plans." Jaehyun, of course, has no clue what Sangyeon is on about even as Sangyeon looks at his watch and laughs stiffly. "Ah, wow, look at the time! I really am sorry to cut this short but it was lovely seeing you both. We best be off because of our plans."

Sangyeon drags Jaehyun away and is agitated as the waitress takes her time putting the payment through. He even smiles his way through the extra time it took for the waitress to add Jiwoo and Haknyeon's bill to their payment. 

It isn't until they are in Sangyeon’s car that Jaehyun realises what just happened. 

"I was supposed to pay. This was my idea so it should have been my treat."

"It's fine. You had an even better idea than that anyway but if you tell me now that you were joking I might cry."

Jaehyun frowns. "What idea was that? Are we going to take Reginald by force?" 

Sangyeon laughs, tight, short, impatient. And then he grasps Jaehyun's hand and guides it into his lap. It is Jaehyun's turn to laugh when realisation hits him. Apparently he did have a good idea. An excellent idea. He only hopes nobody catches him sucking Sangyeon off in the car park. 

* 

Chaekyung is very rude, that is the only reason Jaehyun imagines she thinks she can stand in front of the telly without any warning. Sangyeon sits up from Jaehyun's chest and pauses the movie so that Chaekyung can say what she came here for.

"Which shoes?" She asks as she holds two pairs of high heels out for their viewing pleasure. She is all dressed up, sophisticated and sparkly, and she looks a world away from Sangyeon and Jaehyun who are slobbing around in clothes that shouldn't leave the comfortable privacy of home. 

"What are you doing?" Sangyeon asks. "Where are you going?" 

"Dinner. And maybe dancing."

"Do you have a third pair of shoes?" Sangyeon asks. "I don't know who you are going out with but I don't trust them to carry you home when you realise you can't walk in your heels after six bottles of red."

Chaekyung scoffs. "I'd die if I drank that much. But just in case, can you keep your phone on because I might need you to pick me up?" 

"Absolutely not." Sangyeon rests his head on Jaehyun's chest once more and even closes his eyes for good measure. "I'm already asleep. Get a taxi."

Chaekyung almost topples over when she kicks Sangyeon’s knee gently. "You promised to drop me off."

"Now why would I tell everyone I know that I'm spending the evening with my boyfriend and then take up post as your personal chauffeur?" 

"You didn't tell anyone, don't lie."

"We did tell everyone," Jaehyun says, deciding to step in and vouch for his boyfriend. "Facebook official and everything."

"I should be careful what I wish for. This is worse than when you were hiding away here secretly."

"That's nice," Sangyeon hums, "I can't believe you wished for Jaehyun and I to get together."

Chaekyung grumbled inaudibly as she skulks away but she pauses to call, "I am finding some flat shoes that match this dress. You had better be ready in ten minutes."

Sangyeon buries his face in Jaehyun's chest and groans. "Why did I agree to this? Is it too late to make her take a taxi for real?" 

"Obviously. But it's okay. We can grab some food on the way home," Jaehyun suggests. Sangyeon tilts his head up and frowns at Jaehyun. "What?" 

"What about when we have to scrape her out of the gutter to bring her back at two in the morning?" 

"I have to come with you to pick her up too?" Jaehyun asks, mock surprise. Sangyeon pinches Jaehyun's side but obviously something like that is done with love just like Jaehyun's joke. Probably. "We can both suffer together, I can't think of any benefits right now."

Sangyeon smiles, the gentle sort of expression that had Jaehyun wondering exactly what he could expect if he said yes to second or third kiss back when Sangyeon had pulled him aside when he was bleary with dutch-courage, and like this it still feels like they are in on the same secret. 

"If I have to try to stay awake to expect Chaekyung's call it means I will have to turn my phone on again. I don't think I am ready for that."

"Just ignore everyone. Especially Chanhee. You know he is going to tell you to dump me," Jaehyun grumbles. 

"What if Chanhee wants to sincerely congratulate us?" 

"Then he can do that once he has bought us a nice gift. Or a giant cake. Tell him he should bring a giant cake when he congratulates us on being the most beautiful couple ever."

Sangyeon laughs, presses his face into Jaehyun's chest so that the vibrations of the sound feel like almost too much. Jaehyun is brimming with happiness simply for the fact that he doesn't even need to try and Sangyeon sounds like he has been tickled into vibrant fuchsia. He is happy. This is the happiness Jaehyun told his aunt about when he first asked to bring a friend to her guesthouse. This is the happiness Jaehyun is glad to tell everyone about. 

When Chaekyung reappears with a different dress and mismatched earrings, Jaehyun dutifully follows his happiness to the car and promises Chaekyung that he will make sure Sangyeon really does come to collect her when the night is done. Sangyeon pretends to look cross but the disgruntled expression dissolves, weak, when he meets Jaehyun's gaze.

When they have returned to Sangyeon’s sofa armed with a takeaway to get them through the rest of the night, Jaehyun takes Sangyeon’s phone and switches it on. He still doesn't want to turn his own phone on but Sangyeon’s phone is easier. There are a few more notifications than usual but Jaehyun swipes them all away and turns the phone face-down on the arm of the sofa. He will return Sangyeon’s phone after they have rescued Chaekyung. For now they can still be alone. 


End file.
